1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device enhanced in regard to luminance uniformity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is a type of flat panel display (“FPD”) devices that have gained wide acceptance recently. An LCD device includes two substrates having electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer interposed therebetween. In such an LCD device, LC molecules of the LC layer are rearranged by voltages that are applied to the two electrodes, and thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light and displaying an image on the LCD device.
In addition, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device is garnering attention as a flexible display device as well as an FPD device due to the absence of a backlight unit and manufacturability into a thin-film stacked structure, dissimilarly to an LCD device.